The two-fold purpose of this study was to determine how long-lasting are the effects of obstetrical medication on the infant psychophysiology, and to determine how long they continue to affect functions differentially. It has been reported that both anesthetics and analgesics depress the quality of infant test performance and that the drug produced dysfunction is not short-lived. Items from examinations at 4, 8, and 12 months of age that reflect CNS integrity are being analysed. Preliminary results indicate many differences in infant status and performance among anesthetic-analgesic groups.